


Слепая

by AvteyaBerg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg
Summary: Я не хотела видеть этот мир.И вот слепа я ныне.Но теперьКак никогдаВновь хочу я видеть небо.





	Слепая

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.vk.com/audio?act=audio_playlist292179077_4&from=audios292179077  
> Здесь Слепая в адио формате
> 
> https://vk.com/album292179077_255943135  
> Альбом с парой тройкой рисунков

Я не желала видеть этот мир,  
И вот слепа я ныне.  
Но теперь  
Как никогда  
Вновь хочу я видеть небо.  
Мне больше не дано увидеть солнце на закате  
Иль лес зеленый у реки.  
Мне больше не дано увидеть  
Радугу меж облаками  
Иль снег на горной вышине.  
Я долго,  
Словно 10 лет подряд, страдала.  
Не могла поверить, осознать, привыкнуть,  
Что для меня померкнул свет на веки  
И что исчезли вдруг все краски в мире.  
Я вдруг осталась в темноте.  
Не в той, что ночью так очаровательно прекрасна,  
А в страшной, вязкой и пустой.  
Я там была всегда одна.  
Я никого не ощущала рядом.  
Я оказалась в небытие.  
Одна.  
Наедине с пугающим забвением.  
И никто не мог меня от этого спасти.  
Под силу это было только мне.  
Но этот мрак...  
Он словно поглощал меня,  
Не давая научиться жить по-новой.  
Это все произошло зимой.  
Во время сильных холодов.  
Когда мир,  
Словно умирая,  
Погрузился в долгий сон.  
Потом пришла весна,  
Которая, себе не изменяя,  
Лишь ближе к лету  
Подарила миру первый теплый ветерок.  
И вот, в начале мая на прогулке,  
Я ощутила солнце на лице.  
Оно нежно целовало мои щеки.  
Чуть позже,  
Когда деревья обрядились в зелень,  
Я ощутила ветер в волосах.  
Услышала  
Как ласкал он листья клена и березы.  
Ну, а вскоре,  
Началась гроза.  
И я,  
Стоя у открытого окна,  
Слушала, как дождевые капли бьются об асфальт, деревья, крыши.  
Как гром гремит,  
Задавая этой водной трели ритм.  
Лишь молний, услышать не могла я.  
Но от этого лишь лучше:  
Бывало, что они меня пугали.  
Так, весна сменилась летом,  
Следом была осень,  
А после вновь пришла зима.  
Прошло чуть больше года.  
Мне стало легче.  
Я приняла тот факт,  
Что больше никогда  
И ничего увидеть не удастся мне.  
Этого я больше не боюсь,  
Ведь мир  
Окружил меня заботой, нежностью, любовью.  
Я продолжаю чувствовать и слышать.  
Так я убеждаюсь каждый день,  
Что мир добр и прекрасен.  
К тому же,  
Я все помню:  
Солнце, радугу, луну,  
Все то, что видишь каждый день и ты,  
Читатель этого стиха.  
Ведь память у меня никто отнять не в силах.  
А больше всех воспоминаний  
Ценю я те,  
Что о моей семье.  
Моих родных.  
Любимых.  
О маме,  
Брате,  
Сыне,  
Муже.  
Порою,  
Долгими ночами,  
Сидя в кресле у открытого окна,  
Люблю я вспоминать,  
Что довелось увидеть мне когда-то.  
Вот мне 5 лет,  
Я ем клубнику с грядки.  
Вот мне 12,  
Я бегаю с друзьями во дворе.  
Вот мне 17,  
Я на крыше дома  
Смотрю прекраснейший закат.  
А вот мне 23,  
Я еду автостопом от родной Самары до Москвы.  
Теперь мне 36.  
И пусть снова никогда я это не увижу,  
Я все почувствую  
Возможно,  
Даже больше,  
Чем смогла б увидеть.


End file.
